And Fire!
by Daggerpoint
Summary: One whacked out web sight. Two bored teenage girls. A ton of pixie dust. This is recipe for havoc. (Rated for language and future violence)
1. Boredom at it's best

Summery: One whacked out web sight. Two bored teenage girls. A ton of pixie dust. This is recipe for havoc.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Hook why would I be writing this? And no I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either.  
  
AN: This is an idea a friend and I cooked up when we were really bored. Oh some of the lines are taken from real life conversations.  
  
Shove it Up Their Ass and Fire  
By Daggerpoint and Ammerice  
  
Once upon a time along time ago, in a far away kingdom. Wait. What the fuck am I saying? Actually it started in two places, a small house in New Hampshire, and a stifling all-girls boarding school in Connecticut. In these places were no princess in distress. No all there was were two extremely bored, not to mention hyper, teenage girls, who were talking on the phone.  
  
"I'm bored," said Terry.  
  
"Me too," Kit answered. "Wait I've got an idea! Let's go to Hell!"  
  
"Absolutely not. I haven't got the smell of sulfur out of my hair from last time."  
  
"Oh," Kit responded in a small voice. She was quiet for am moment. Then she pulled out her Yu-Gi-Oh deck. "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" She squealed.  
  
Terry groaned. "You and those blasted cards. I never should have gotten you that damn starter set for your birthday."  
  
Kit just giggled. "So how's the school treating you?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well let's see I have college apps, college essays, an English essay, and other homework to do, but no I'm not doing it. In other words school sucks, but hey when has it ever not sucked?"  
  
"Um. Never?"  
  
"Good answer."  
  
"So did you get busted for our last little venture into Hell?" Kit inquired.  
  
"Nope, but my dorm director still can't figure out where the smell of sulfur is coming from."  
  
Kit could hear the grin in Terry's voice. "Well I guess Hell's out. Where shall we go then? Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Kit screeched jumping off the couch, phone and deck still in hand, forgetting about her question.  
  
On her end of the line Terry just grimaced. "Well I haven't got a clue where we should go this time," she stated steering the conversation back on to it's previous track. "Oh well I'm going on-line."  
  
Things were quiet on the line for a while. The only breaks where the occasional random comments; "Ryu-Ran", "Stupid computer," "Baby dragon!," and "Fucking school." Until. "Hmm. PixieDust.com this looks interesting."  
  
"What does?" Kit asked, having been aroused from her Yu-Gi-Oh trance.  
  
"Oh this sight PixieDust.com. Get on and check it out."  
  
"KK. Give me a moment." Silence again reigned, as Kit pulled up the appropriate window. "Oh! Pretty colors!" Kit exclaimed as she opened the sight.  
  
The two bantered back and forth as they explored the sight. It was full of pictures of mystical beings, which where badly faked, and "real life accounts" of contact with fairies, goblins, ghouls, and all other sorts of magical beings.  
  
"Hey look at this!" Kit exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the front page."  
  
"Ok." Terry went back to the home page. "Hey I never noticed that link!"  
  
The link was a small blue button that said "Get Your Free Pixie Dust here!".  
  
"Should we click on it?" Kit wondered.  
  
Terry shrugged, knowing Kit could not see it. "Why not? It says it's free, but then again nothing is really free."  
  
"No, no, no! No Economics. Not now."  
  
"Ok. So who's going click on it?"  
  
"Me! Me! Me!" Kit was hopping up and down. Terry could here it through the phone.  
  
"Fine. It's your funeral."  
  
Kit just squealed. Then both were silent as Kit clicked the link.  
  
"Hey! Doesn't work"  
  
"Wait let me try." Terry clicked the link. "Yeah. It's broke."  
  
As the words left her mouth, something strange began to happen on both ends. Both screens began flickering gold, and before they knew it, Kit and Terry were each being sucked into whirling portal of swirling gold and blue glitter.  
  
"What the HELL?" was the last thing that was heard on both ends, before the phones went dead and the rooms stood eerily silent and empty. 


	2. That's COLD!

Disclaimer: Hook, Peter Pan, Yu-Gi-Oh, Trigun, PixieDust.com we don't own any of them. If we did would we bother to write this? I highly doubt it.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this took so long, but classes have been hell, I'm working on several other stories, visiting colleges, and writing applications. Yup my life hates. Me.

                                    Shove it Up Their Ass and Fire

                                                            By Daggerpoint and Ammerice

The first thing that registered in Terry's mind was that someone was shaking her. Correction someone was shaking her HARD. The second was that the mother killer of all headaches and shaking do not compliment each other.

"Stop it already! I'm bloody well awake," Terry groaned rolling on to her back, shielding her eyes from the near blinding light, with a casually raised arm. "And turn that damn light off. It's too bright, and sure as hell to early." Satisfied Terry rolled back over heading back into oblivion.

The shaking stopped abruptly. Terry sighed blissfully. Only to find the shaking replaced with a bucket of ice water and a "Get up NOW!" in her ear.

Gasping and coughing Terry slammed her body into a sitting position. "What the Fuck?!" Spitting out a final mouthful of water, Terry glared up at Kit. She for her part just grinned and shrugged, still holding the now empty bucket. 

"That's it you're DEAD!" Terry lunged to her feet, and raced after her assailant. Both girls ran off, one for her life, the other close in pursuit, oblivious to their surroundings.

Kit squealed as she ran, turning down random streets and alleys, Terry always on her heels. She finally turned down a wooden offshoot of the street, up a ramp, and across a section of flat wood, dodging people as she went. She only stopped when she ran into a railing. Kit turned to look for a way out, only to find a still damp, and ticked Terry standing there. 

"Now what did you think you were doing?" she hissed. Kit giggled and looked down at her feet. Both girls ignored the crowed that gathered around them.

"I'm waiting."

"Well… um… um…Youwereunconciousandshakingdidn'tworkand..." Kit paused for a breath from her rapid speech.

"And you thought it would be fun to poor ICE WATER ON ME!" Terry finished screaming.

"Well the bucket was just sitting there…It was to perfect an opportunity to pass up."

"Kit if I didn't luv ya like a sis you do know you would be over the side of the ship… Wait… Ship… Uh… Kit were the HELL are we?"

            For the first time both girls realized that they were no longer in their respective bedrooms. Both took a quick look around and became aware of the crowd that had gathered around them. 

            "Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Kit giggled nervously.

            Terry just rolled her eyes. "Ya think? Besides we never were in Kansas in the first place."

            Kit turned to face her, hands on her hips. "I know that!"

            "Really? Coulda fooled me."

            Kit was about to respond when the crowed parted, to allow a man in an overcoat of red velvet through. His steps were slow and steady, black shiny shoes tapping upon the polished wood. Terry allowed her eyes to move up past the red coat to view his face. A tri-corner hat sat upon a mound of long black curls, which framed the haughty looking face. Terry fought back a smirk. This man was in for a big surprise if he tried to pull a "mightier-than-though" attitude.

            Kit cast a sideways glance at Terry, only to see the corner of her mouth go up ever so slightly. 'Oh shit.' Kit thought to herself. 'This is not going to be fun.'

            "Hey Kit" Terry called back to her, a smirk evident in her voice. "Looks like Vash the Stampede got a new hair cut."

            Despite her efforts Kit giggled.  Trust Terry to come up with something ridiculous like that, at the most random times. "I liked his old one better."

            "So did I." Terry tossed a careless grin back over her shoulder, while the men around them, looked completely confused. The exception was the figure in red, who was trying to figure out the insult.  

            Terry eyed the crowd. 'Good. They're really not paying much attention.' She slowly backed up until she was even with Kit, at the railing. Terry threw a quick look over the side. 'Just as I thought we're on a ship. Oh well, makes getting away easier.'

            "Well it was nice too meet you. Wait I take that back. We didn't really meet you." The looks around the girls grew even more puzzled. "Anyways we have to go." With that Terry grabbed Kit, and threw both of them over the side of the ship.

AN: Ok. Let me know if you want me to continue this. Review please!


	3. What are a couple of bruses between frie...

Disclaimer: If I owned Hook or Peter Pan why would I be writing this? And no I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either. Oh and if there really is a PixieDust.com we don't own that either, it just sounded cool and fitted the story. Nor do I have any claim to Trigun, the Wizard of Oz or Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Ok here is chapter 3. Please note that parts of these conversations do come from real life, so if it seems like it something seems completely random it probably is a real life reference.

Also I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to post. School is trying to kill me and I have exams this week so I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again.

Anyways if you like this story in any way shape or form please review! I need the comments for inspiration.

                                    Shove it Up Their Ass and Fire

                                                            By Daggerpoint and Ammerice

As the two surfaced, they saw the crowed on the deck looking over the rail. Terry grinned, and started treading water with only her legs. Cupping her hands over her mouth she yelled "Hey asshole in red, get a new look bastard! Reds out of season." With that she signaled to Kit and the two took off in fast strokes away from the ship.

            After about five minuets the two found a cove away from the ship. They swam to shore and pulled themselves up onto the surrounding rocks. Kit glared at Terry. "Now will you tell me why the HELL you threw us both off the side of a god damn SHIP!" She shook her head sending drops of water all over the place.

            Terry grinned and began squeezing out her hair. "Kit do you have any clue where we are?"

            Kit shook her head. "Why should I? It's not like they have a big sign like they did in Hell."

            Terry grinned. "you mean you really didn't recognize the jerk in the red coat, or the ship, or even what those men were?"

            Kit shrugged no. "So where are we?"

            "I'll give you a hint. 'Second to the right and straight on till morning. That is the way to'…"

            "Never Never Land," Kit finished, not even thinking about what she was saying. "What does that have to do with anything?"

            "Did you even think about what you just said?"

            Kit felt her eyes grow wide and she shook her head violently. "Tell me you are just fucking with me. I mean Hell I can understand, but… but Never Never Land?! I know we both aren't normal, but this… Terry! Oh my god. You are totally, completely, and irreversibly insane!"

            "Like your any more sane then I am!"

            "I am not! No wait. I am too!"

            "Yeah right."

            Kit just glared, as Terry smirked. 'Take deep breathes. I won't kill Terry. I won't kill Terry. I won't kill Terry. I won't… Oh what the hell." With that thought Kit dove at Terry knocking them both back into the water.

            Terry shoved Kit off her. "What the fuck?"

            "Consider this payment for our earlier reenactment of Elizabeth Swann."

            The two continued to scuffle in the shallow water, unaware of the crowd that had proceeded to gather on the shore. They looked fascinated by the two girls having it out in the shallows. 

            One of the little one got worried though and hurried over to where a boy with black hair and red stripes stood, observing. "Ruffio don't you think we ought to stop them?" He asked anxiously. "They might get hurt!"

            "No. Don't worry Pockets. I don't think they're really trying to hurt each other."

            The little boy nodded, but still looked worried as he looked back over the females. They still had no notion to the fact that they were being watched.

            Terry dodged Kit's wild blow, cursing the water for slowing her down. A good fight was nothing she shied away from, but she liked to be on solid footing, and Terry hadn't fought in the water for a long time. Gritting her teeth Terry dropped into an offensive stance. She was wet, cold and sick of this fight.  

            The next time Kit lunged at her Terry didn't move out of the way, but instead helped Kit take an impromptu flying lesson over her leg. Kit pushed herself to her feet, sputtering. This time as Kit charged, Terry grabbed her and rapped her hard on the temple. Terry sighed in relief as she felt Kit go limp in her arms.

            Terry pushed her wet; brown locks out of her face as she dragged Kit out of the water and back on to the dry land. Only when both where safely on shore, did she notice the audience that had gathered.

            "Who the fuck are you?" Terry growled. "I said 'Who the FUCK are you?'"

            The boys just stared. Terry set the still unconscious Kit gently on the ground. She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."

            The one who appeared to be the leader simply glared back.

            This contest of glares could have continued for the rest of the day. Could have if it wasn't for the low groan that rose from the ground. Immediately Terry was crouched by Kit's side. Gently she removed the salt-encrusted, gold-streaked hair from across Kit's face.

            The Lost Boys crept closer. No one had ever seen anyone interact the way these two did. Terry turned sharply and pointed to one of the boys. 

            "You. Get me some water. Fresh water. And cloth that can be used as bandages."

            Startled he nodded and went to fulfill his task. Terry turned back to the girl who lay prone on upon nature's floor. She gently stroked Kit's face, encouraging her towards consciousness.

AN: Remember I really need you to review. Just click the button. It doesn't take long! Thanks.


	4. Battle of Wills

Disclaimer: If I owned Hook or Peter Pan why would I be writing this? And no I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either. Oh and if there really is a PixieDust.com we don't own that either, it just sounded cool and fitted the story. Nor do I have any claim to Trigun, the Wizard of Oz or Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
AN: Sorry has taken forever, my muse has been MIA. Oh well.  
  
Ok Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Oh yeah especially to star2717 your review, it gave me a much needed laugh. By the way I love how you didn't even have the guts to a) read through the entire story thus far b) sign in or c) even leave an email address.  
  
Ok enough of that. Now on to the story!  
  
Shove it Up Their Ass and Fire  
By Daggerpoint and Ammerice  
  
"That isn't working," Rufio said, several moments later.  
  
"Well it's the best I can do till the kid gets back."  
  
"Why don't you just dump cold water on her?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because she's already SOAKED?!" Terry screamed the last word at Rufio. Turning back to her friend she muttered "baka".  
  
Rufio just glared at her back, having no clue what she had just called him, but he was quite sure it was an insult. "Don't turn your back on me. I'm in charge here."  
  
Terry rolled her eyes, and stood up to face him. "Look jackass, you may be in charge of those boys, but I sure as hell don't take orders from anyone. You got that?" Her voice was a low growl, but her face was an icy mask.  
  
Rufio drew himself up. "I'm the one who holds the sword of Pan. Until you can take it from me, you will obey my orders."  
  
Terry snorted. "Snowballs' chance in hell I will."  
  
Rufio's fingers itched to draw the blade at his side. "Then get the sword."  
  
"No."  
  
Rufio's surprise showed on his face.  
  
"I prefer my own blades. A certain sword does not make you a leader." Her eyes were lofty and calculating. At that moment the boy Terry had sent for medical supplies came crashing back into the clearing.  
  
"Finally" Terry muttered, under her breath. She took the supplies from the kid, and began to gently clean Kit's various scrapes and cuts. Once that had been completed she began to clean the salt off Kit's face. The fresh water seemed to push Kit towards consciousness. She let out another small groan, her face showing signs of pain.  
  
"Kit? Kit hold still." Terry was focused completely on her friend. "Take it slow," she warned Kit as the prone girl struggled to open her eyes.  
  
"Damn" Kit said finally opening her eyes, blinking rapidly. "Did some one get the number of the truck that hit me?"  
  
Terry smirked. "Sorry."  
  
Kit just glared, but instantly regretted it as her head began to pound even more fiercely. At her flinch, Terry immediately began digging in the pockets of her wet jeans. Her brow furrowed in concentration until she with drew a small white packet. "Here." She handed the packet to Kit. "It's not the greatest. No meds from the health center are, but it should help a little." Kit's response was to open the packet and pop the two painkillers into her mouth.  
  
"Better than nothing I guess," Kit said. "Anybody got any water?"  
  
One of the boys handed her a small canteen. She nodded her thanks and took a long draught. In the mean time Terry had begun to clean up her own salt encrusted hair, which was a pain, due to the curls that appeared when her hair had begun to dry. Kit watched as she handed the canteen she had used back to its owner, her amusement growing as Terry's patients ran out.  
  
"That's I give up! I should have cut off this mess years ago! Why the hell did I decide I wanted long hair anyways?" she exploded.  
  
Kit giggled to herself, before turning to the audience. "Would any of you know a place where we could bathe? Terry gets a bit pissy when her hair is being a pain."  
  
The boys just looked to Rufio. He glared back. Kit turn to him, and raised her eyebrows. His glare only intensified. The new contest of wills was interrupted by Terry's voice. "Hey you Rufio no baka, tell us where the hell we can bathe or I am going to make you hit some exceedingly high notes." Her voice was a menacing growl, and her eyes held flames. Immediately Rufio knew exactly what she meant and scrambled to his feet. "Sure come on."  
  
Terry smirked then walked over and pulled Kit to her feet. "Let's go already," now more relaxed at the idea of a bath.  
  
AN: I know! I know! It's really really short, but between writer's block, college stuff and exams... Well things should start moving faster once Summer is here. In the mean time please review! 


End file.
